fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catria
Catria (カチュア Kachua, Katua in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. She is the middle sister of the Pegasus Knights Palla and Est. She is 20 years old in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Catria is a member of the Whitewings, a Macedonian squad of pegasus knights commanded by Princess Minerva. When Minerva's younger sister, Maria, is held in captivity to blackmail the elder princess into fighting against the Archanean League, Catria and her sisters are forced to fight too. However, as Maria is rescued by Prince Marth, they become free to join his army and fight alongside Minerva again. Personality As the middle sister of the three Whitewings of Archanea, Catria often acts as the buffer between her two sisters and rarely pushes her own thoughts on the matter. She has a cool and serious personality. It is hinted briefly by her ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and her death quote in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem that Catria might have an unrequited crush on Marth. Furthermore in Fire Emblem Heroes she can be quoted saying, "I know I shouldn't feel this way about......him." In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, her A rank support with Kris has her slowly coming to terms with her forbidden feelings towards Marth, due to having a friend to talk about them with. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, multiple supports have her mentioning a crush and blushing at the suggestion. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |0% |} Overall In her first appearance, Catria is a great unit that only comes with one real problem: a somewhat late recruitment accompanied with a low starting level. Unlike her appearance in the remake, Mystery of the Emblem Book 1, Catria shows up several Chapters later in this game(though still on the same map) due to some early game maps that were omitted in the remake. By the time you can recruit her in Chapter 14, you may have already filled out most of your army with units that are stronger than her at the time of her recruitment. However, that is only a minor setback, as Catria comes with amazing growths that will quickly bring her up to speed with your other characters and eventually she will cap pretty much all stats except HP. Not only that, but she starts with 12 Speed and 10 Weapon Level, giving her access to most weapons in the game as soon as you recruit her and allowing her to Double Attack many enemies, making her low starting level and Strength of little consequence. Unlike later Fire Emblem games, Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders do not dismount indoors, making her one of the highest mobility units in the game. If you put a little effort into gaining her a few levels, Catria will quickly catch up and even surpass your other units to wind up being one of the most dangerous units in your army. Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |30% |30% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Catria, and her sisters Palla and Est, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent. Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight, and Clair is very agile but fragile. Catria is among of the best units available in Celica's route as well as in the entire game. She has very good starting stats for a level 5 unit, and her growths are excellent(with only HP, Luck, and Defense being average). Catria joins early in Celica's route at the same time as Palla, and starts 3 levels below her. She has mostly superior starting stats to her older sister, and by the time she catches up in levels she will likely have equal or better stats in everything except HP. Over time, Palla will fall farther and father behind Catria, maintaining marginally higher Strength and Defense and significantly lower everything else. Catria is the best overall of the Pegasus Knight sisters. Est is technically slightly statistically superior if you level her up, but the only notable difference between the two statistically late game is that Est will wind up with much higher Defense. However, Est joins later in the game as an underpowered level 3 unit, and requires you to put in quite a lot of work to catch her up to speed. Catria is good from the moment you get her and remains good for the entire game. Due to Catria's early availability and comparable power level, she will likely be of better overall use to you than Est, though using both is a good option. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Marth - 10% *Minerva - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcoknight= |60% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} Overall Catria is blessed with high growth rates in almost all areas, especially Skill and Speed; however, like most characters in the game, her Defense will usually end up quite low. Most of the time, she can do well in any class she is trained for. Catria can also perform the Triangle Attack with her sisters, regardless of her class, as long as ALL three sisters are not Snipers, because they need to be directly around the enemy to initiate the attack. However, each one can be an excellent Sniper. Support Relationships '''Supports' *Cain *Frey Supported by *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Frey ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |80% |80% |50% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Warren *Frey *Est Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Palla ''Fire Emblem Awakening |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats *Due to equipped Angel Ring Growth Rates |40% |40% |45% |55% |30% |35% |2% |} Supports * Palla * Est Passive Supports *None Fire Emblem Heroes Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance New Moon }} Lance |Skill= }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall Catria is a useful unit in Heroes, with middling stats in almost all categories. Her speed is high, and her Luna skill will let her often do very high damage, and her somewhat low defenses are patched up by Armored blow and Seal attack enough that she will not have issues being killed except by bows and axes. Very few units can double her. In the main campaign she is good at dealing with sword knights. Mages will trouble her a bit, specifically Nino and Julia, as her resistance is unfortunately low. Quotes Death Quotes ''Awakening Heroes : Catria/Heroes Quotes ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations Level Up * "Landing the first strike is a fine feeling indeed." Class Change Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "At your service." Enemy Dodges Enemy does One or No Damage * "Sorry to disappoint." * "You're an open book!" Being Healed Used Healing Item Critical Hit * "You can't beat me." * "It's over." * "Enough." * "Clear a path!" Finishing Blow * "Too slow!" * "Begone!" Enemy Defeated * "Was that all?" * "This is a fight I can't lose." * "I wasn't impressed." * *sighs* * "I have to survive." * "Luck has abandoned you." Summary Screen * "That didn't take long." Death Quote Epilogue Gaiden *(If both Palla and Est are alive) :Having safely rescued Est, she returned to her homeland, leaving behind nothing but a smile. *(If one or both are dead) :Having lost her sister(s), she returned to her homeland with grief within her heart. Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 *'Macedon knight Catria' :She worked tirelessly to restore Macedon. Book 2 *'Macedon knight Catria' :While she missed her elder sister, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon. *''(Palla died)'' :While the death of Palla pained her, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon. Shadow Dragon *'Catria - Middle Sister' :Catria returned to Macedon to rebuild. Love for a certain man flared in her heart... then flickered when it went unrequited. New Mystery of the Emblem *'Middle sister' :While she felt sympathy for her elder sister, Catria worked tirelessly to restore Macedon. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If Est and Palla are alive) Having rescued Est as planned, Catria returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea's history books. * (If Est and/or Palla are dead) Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Catria's glorious exploits later in life. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Catria is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Catria is likely a variant or pet form of the name Katrina/Catrina (Celtic 'Catriona'), which is the Gaelic form of "Katherine." http://www.behindthename.com/name/catriona Trivia * Catria shares her English voice actress, Julianne Alexander (credited as Conner Kelley), with Felicia and Setsuna. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Recurring Characters